


【corey/stratus】Good Morning Good Night

by khsarrge



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khsarrge/pseuds/khsarrge
Summary: corey觉得这简直美妙得不太真实，他的新搭档似乎在一切事情上都和自己无比合拍。* 狙击手corey & 忍者stratus
Relationships: Corey | Corey Nigra/Stratus | Ethan Yankel
Kudos: 7





	【corey/stratus】Good Morning Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> 算是守望先锋世界观AU。  
> 写完发现还是最后搞得还是日常这设定浪费了但是我喜欢小云源所以不管了（）

“这是你今后的搭档Stratus。”

Corey盯着他的长官身后那个把自己包的密不透风的黑色人形，表现得多少有点困惑。倒不是说对忍者没有概念，只是实际见到在他觉得应该只存在于故事中的人物多少还是有点冲击，如果不是离他起床已经过去了至少一个小时他会以为是自己睡糊涂了还没清醒。他的新搭档是个小个子，穿着覆盖全身的碳纤装甲，倒也没能特别体现点什么东洋风情。

“回答呢？”

“明白了，长官。”

虽然丰富的作战经验足以让他独自完成任务，但Corey还是觉得能有人替他分散下敌方的注意力总是没什么坏处的。他再次确认了几小时后的攻击目标，检查了自己的装备，接着准备和他的新搭档商量这次任务的行动计划。具体倒也简单，忍者负责吸引安保人员的注意力，打乱他们的阵型，他负责在这个时候一枪打穿目标的脑袋。

等到说完Corey才想起来，忍者能听懂他在说什么吗？组织里的队员都来自世界各地，为了解决沟通问题上级都为他们配备了翻译设备。只是作为狙击手他之前都单打独斗，基本上用不到这玩意儿，也就忘记了放在哪儿。

就在他翻箱倒柜的时候忍者打断了他，透过面甲吐出的句子带上了一点电流杂音，但吐字却很清晰。

“不必了，我听得懂。”

\---

目前为止一切都进行的很顺利。Corey在指定位置架好了枪，忍者则在不远处埋伏，他们就在寂静中等待目标的出现。他暂时还对他的搭档一无所知，这多少还是令他有点不安：他并不清楚忍者擅长做什么，他们能配合得好吗？所幸没能让他多想太久，远处传来的动静说明了目标已经在接近，他最后抬头确认了一次忍者的位置，大概是察觉到了他的视线，忍者也向他点头示意作为回应。

当目标出现在他瞄准镜视野里Corey算是明白了为什么这次他需要一个搭档，对方配备了人数不少且装备精良的佣兵部队作为保镖，兵分数路进行搜查和防卫，如此以来他所处的区域也并不安全。好在他们明明是第一次搭档却展现出了惊人的默契，仿佛不需要言语交流都能心有灵犀。Stratus在这样的盯防下依旧干掉了几位目标身边的近卫制造恐慌为Corey创造了机会把目标一枪毙命。

任务已经完成，但开枪的瞬间Corey也等于暴露了自己的位置。在这样一群精英中撤退并不是什么容易的事，即使靠Stratus的骚扰分散对方的战力也还是不幸被其中一人近身，这对于狙击手来说算是极大的危机，Corey不得不在这样的距离下与对方交战。在事情变的更艰难之前突然那家伙的脑袋就从他旁边滚了过去，他收起枪，看着不知什么时候赶回这里的忍者从阴影中走出来站到他身边，甩干净刀上的血。

“回去吧。”

\---

在返回基地的路上刚才的画面持续冲击Corey。那时候忍者确实可以算是是救了他一命，这一瞬间的轻松感是他一直以来从未感受过的。

下一次冲击则发生在他们结束报告，回到曾经属于Corey从现在开始属于他们两人的公寓的时候。他的搭档卸下面罩，下面是一张有着白皮肤，绿棕色瞳孔的脸，隐约能看到额头上散落下来的金发。Corey的大脑在当机边缘极速运转，忍者=东洋人的认知瞬间崩塌，不知道和几个小时前发现忍者真的存在时比哪个更令他震惊。他就这么僵在原地，依稀只听到了一句我先去洗澡了。

等到他回过神来的时候他的搭档已经换好了衣服坐在客厅摆弄着收音机，现在他穿着T恤和短裤的样子让Corey很难把这个形象和忍者联系起来。大概是察觉到他终于恢复清醒，Stratus转向他抬了抬下巴提醒他还穿着脏了的作战服，最好先把自己洗洗。

从浴室出来时候Corey发现Stratus似乎已经离开了客厅，刚以为他的搭档已经去休息了就听见厨房传来响动，一颗金色的脑袋正在烤箱边上捣鼓着什么。

“……你在做什么Stratus？”

“烤百吉饼。”忍者转过来，松开了嘴上咬着的勺子。“你也可以叫我Ethan的，这个才是我的名字。”

此刻Corey的大脑自说自话地开始试图构建忍者和百吉饼的奇妙组合，构建失败才想起来该接话。“你说的对……呃，我想我们可能需要重新来个自我介绍，其实见到你之前我还以为忍者都是东洋人呢。”

“这是家族事业。”Ethan从厨房出来一屁股坐到了沙发上，对Corey露出了个灿烂的笑容，“我也确实有东洋血统哦？”

Corey是觉得没怎么看出来，但现在的Ethan身周的气氛不再像在战场时那样紧绷、就只是一个好像还没彻底长大的小孩。他在他对面坐下，接着之前忍者的话题开始有一句没一句的聊起来。

他们谈到了喜欢的音乐，休假时的爱好，各自的家乡和很多很多。Corey惊讶于他们不只是在战场上极其合拍，兴趣也大多相近。他知道了Ethan当时只是自然而然地继承了这个份工作却干的异常出色、战场上不怎么说话只是因为觉得自己变了调的声音不好听、Stratus其实是他曾经养过的小猫的名字。相对的他也说了很多，自己成为狙击手之前是优秀学生代表、独自作战时的惊险时刻、在他坦白自己真的就叫Corey时还被嘲笑了哪有人就这么用真名做代号的。

他笑起来还挺可爱的。

不幸的是他们聊得太欢忘记了烤箱里的百吉饼，等想起来的时候已经变成了两块焦炭。不得已最后只好拿出了冰箱里的冷冻披萨填填肚子。

\---

Corey只是去收拾了下碗盘回来就发现Ethan已经脸朝下陷进沙发里趴着睡着了。他们今天确实经历了不少，现在歇下来困意就开始弥漫也不难理解。事实上走几步就能到他们自己的卧室，想了想Corey还是决定先把他喊起来去床上休息更好。

“别在这儿睡啊。”

他推了推沙发上的人，Ethan只是咕哝了一声翻了个身，丝毫没有没有要起来的意思。

虽然不是他的本意，但Corey这会儿倒是获得了好好看清他搭档的机会。Ethan虽然挺瘦但肌肉匀称，也许是因为不怎么见光皮肤也白得发光。相对柔和的五官线条让他显得比实际更加年幼，也许是那点稀薄的东洋血统起了作用。他顺势在Ethan的身边坐下伸出手梳理他的金发，那些柔软的发丝在他的颊侧蓬松地散开。他其实还挺漂亮的，Corey想，总是带着面罩也太可惜了。他的手指沿着耳侧抚过，将那些碎发捋到他的耳后。大概是感觉到了贴近的体温和呼吸，细密的睫毛微微颤动了几下，被弄醒的Ethan张开眼睛迷迷糊糊地看向他。

光是被发现这么盯着别人看可能已经够失礼的了，更尴尬的是由于一些不可抗力，比如20岁正值最容易躁动的年纪，加上这位搭档出现前一直单打独斗长期禁欲，他现在下半身正非常诚实地起立着。这个情况下似乎说什么都像狡辩，Corey干脆放弃解释听天由命，希望他的搭档能装作没看见给他个逃离现场的机会。

不幸的是Ethan的视线从他的脸上一路向下漂移，耳根肉眼可见的红了起来。他用了两秒搞清楚现在的状况，又大约犹豫了半秒做可能的心理斗争，随后装出一副不在意的样子用强装轻松的语调开口。

“要帮忙吗？”

他并没有真的等Corey回答，被肾上腺素支配的年轻人在这种情境下的选择已经不言而喻。Ethan稍微支起身靠在他的肩上，把脸埋进他的颈窝。微凉的手指顺着内裤的边缘划进去覆上他的性器，掌心也因为紧张而微微冒汗。

严格来说他们今早才第一次见面，这种关系无论从哪个层面上来讲都是进展飞速。Corey莫名的想到就在几小时前这双手握着刀救了他一命，现在正圈在他的性器上温柔地滑动，用另一种方式拯救他。

Ethan的指尖擦过顶部时Corey的喘息变得急促了起来。这和他自我满足时的感觉完全不同，带着彼此的热情和冲动让他沉醉于此。他看不见Ethan的表情，但温热的鼻息就喷在他的颈上，能让他想象现在Ethan低垂着的双眼，被汗湿的头发，带着潮红的脸颊和鼻尖上渗着的细汗，让他更加兴奋。为了寻求更多的快感Corey忍不住挺起腰在对方温热的掌心中磨蹭起来，Ethan也随之体贴的加快了手上的速度。

高潮的瞬间他吐出了一声拉长的呻吟，泻在了搭档的手掌里，一瞬间连空气都安静下来只剩下彼此还未平复的呼吸。Ethan依然靠在他肩上，等待汗湿的身体冷却下来。又过了一会儿他们才默默分开，Corey看着Ethan扯了几张纸巾擦掉手上黏糊的东西，一边庆幸他们至少没有弄脏客厅的沙发。早些在出任务的时候已经积累了疲劳，这么折腾了一圈又消耗了不少体力，在回房间的时候Ethan嘟哝了一句赶紧睡觉吧。

Corey不自觉地嘴角上扬，确实今晚他们都会睡个好觉。

End.


End file.
